In a mobile communication system constituted by a radio base station and a radio mobile station, the radio base station assigns a channel to the radio mobile station as a resource. Also, the radio base station and the radio mobile station communicate with each other using the assigned channel (See Patent Document 1, for instance).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-270941.